


Red Velvet Pop-Tarts

by RakshaFlame



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Red Velvet, pop tarts, trap, yummy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakshaFlame/pseuds/RakshaFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony lays a trap for Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet Pop-Tarts

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a valentines fic but I procrastinated. My first fic on here yayyyyy.

Thor had just gotten back from his last stay in Asgard. He was eager to get home. He had missed all of his friends and most of all his lover who had teased him and sent him packing to asgard with a set of blue balls and a promise of a surprise when he returned.

From the moment Heimdall dropped him in central park he was immediately surrounded by his friends and fellow avengers. All of them even Bucky was there. All of them except his love. All except Tony.Thor was about to ask his whereabouts when Clint interrupted him by putting an arm around his massive shoulders.

“We have a lot to catch you up on.” clint stated steering him towards the nearest bar. Thor looked at him confused.

“Friend I was only gone for a week,” Thor states

“A lot of crazy shit has happened in the week that you have been gone my large, alien, god, friend.” Clint say patting his back and Bruce gave him odd looks.Thor looks at both of them confused before shaking his head and asking about his main object of interest or rather absent object of interest.

“Where is Anthony?” Thor asks noting his lovers absence with bitter distaste. He was quite looking forward to spending time with him when he had gotten back.

“He left today for no reason muttering something about two days. JARVIS won’t give us his location and he isn’t in Malibu either.” Thor gave Natasha a frightened look, but before he could voice his concerns she was quick to reassure him, “No need to worry Tony just wanted to be alone and undisturbed. JARVIS assures us he is safe and not drowning his sorrows or being kidnapped.”

Thor drooped in worry but nodded along with what Natasha said. His lover was known for his sabbaticals into his lab away from the rest of the world. Thor begrudgingly accepted Clint’s  offer to go drinking even though he had this upsetting feeling that Tony’s disappearance was caused by himself.


End file.
